The Wolf and The Fox
by Unicornblossem13
Summary: Chikane is a thief-for-hire under the alias, Black Fox. After completing a job for the Valentino Family, she is offered to join their mafia. As she steals for The Family, will Chikane allow her heart to be stolen by a certain red headed werewolf detective with a hair fetish. Takes place sometime after the last episode.
1. Black Fox

**Hello, I decided to make another Cuticle Detective Inaba fanfiction. The setting takes place sometime after the last episode. However, this chapter will have the two or more of the characters that I put in my first story of the series. Any who, please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Black Fox

* * *

The sound of a cellphone ringing is what awoken the woman from her sleep. Groaning, she turned over and reached for the phone on her nightstand.

"Hello?" she questioned groggily when she placed her phone to her ear, moving her black hair out of her face. She listened to the person on the other end. "Is that so? Alright, how about we meet at that cafe downtown, we can discuss the details later. Okay, see you in an hour." she sighed as she ended the call. "Did they really have to call at such hour?" she asked herself.

Deciding to get up now, the young woman got off of her bed and allowed the sheets to fall off of her and reveal her naked body.

"Winslow, time to get up." she said to the black ball of fur on the bed.

A groggy meow could be heard as the feline raised his head and looked at the woman with green eyes.

"I know it's early." the woman remarked. "But, someone wants to hire us for a job. This is one of the cons to having a job like this."

"Meow." Winslow meowed.

"Don't tell me that I should have gotten a different job now, mister." she retorted, placing her hands on her hips. "Now, come on, we have an hour to get ready and meet our client."

* * *

An hour later, at a café downtown

"What do you think the job we'll get this time is?" the woman asked her cat, who was drinking a bowl of milk on the ground, as she waited for her client at the outdoors café.

Winslow stopped drinking the milk to look at his mistress and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, whatever, I just wish that client would hurry up." she sighed as she closed her eyes and took a sip of tea.

A few minutes of waiting later, the young woman heard the sound of the chair across from her being pulled back. Opening her eyes, she saw that a white goat, with yellow eyes and a black cape on his shoulder, was sitting in the chair.

"I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long, I did not." the goat said to the young woman.

"I'm usually an impatient woman." she replied. "But, since your my client this time, I forgot the thought about leaving. It's a pleasure to meet to face-to-face, Don Valentino."

"I will be honest, I will." Don said. "I didn't expect you to be such a lovely young woman."

"You're too kind." the woman chuckled a bit. "Now, let's cut the flattery, and get down to business."

"First, I would like to know your name, I would." Don told her.

"Chikane." she replied. "My name is Chikane. And this..." she picked up her cat and sat him on her lap "Is Winlsow." the cat meowed his greeting. "Now, what would you like to request from me?" she asked.

"I have a job for you, I do." the goat told her as he pulled out a file and handed it to the young woman. "I sure you have heard about that famous diamond that is on display at the museum."

"How can I not? It's all over the news." the young woman remarked as she and the feline skimmed through the file. "Mind telling me why you want me to get it for you?"

"That is a secret, it is."

"Fair enough." she handed the file back to the mafia boss. "I'll get it for you this weekend, we can discuss payment later."

"I'm glad you are agreeing to this, I am. I heard that you are the best of the best."

Chikane smirked. "Years of practice, I say." she said stood up from her seat. "See you later, Don." she and her cat started to walk away, but she turned around to look at the goat. "Oh, and tell your minions to get better hiding places next time." and with that, Chikane walked away with Winslow.

"She's good, I'll admit that." Gabriella said as she came out of hiding with Lorenzo.

"She is most certainly a woman surrounded in mystery." the bag man commented. "Are you sure we can trust her, Don?" he asked his boss.

"I'm not entirely certain myself, I am not." the goat replied. "We will just have to wait and see, we will."

* * *

"Who would have thought the infamous Don Valentino would request our help." Chikane thought aloud, walking with her hands behind her hand.

Winslow meowed at her.

"I know we can't trust him." the young woman told him, crossing her arms under her chest. "But, I really don't care what he does with that diamond, just as long as we get paid." her eyes became downcast. "If we get paid, then we'll have more money to pay for that thing." she closed her eyes as a bunch of memoirs filled her mind.

Chikane was so busy with her thoughts, that she didn't hear the meows of her feline companion. And she certainly didn't see the person in front of her. Giving a small yelp, the young woman fell backwards and fell on her rear end.

"Geez..."

"Are you okay?" a male voice asked.

Finally opening her eyes, Chikane found herself staring into a pair of brown ones.

"Yeah, just a little bruised." she replied as she took the hand the man offered her, allowing him to help pull her off of the ground.

'Damn, this woman's tall.' Hiroshi thought as he got a full view of the young woman he bumped into. 'Even taller than me."

"Hey." said woman's voice brought the detective out of his thoughts. "While you were busy daydreaming, I said sorry for bumping into you." she told him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, too." the young man said. "I wasn't looking were I was going."

"Neither was I, so we're both at fault." Chikane took a look at his face. "Hey, have I seen you somewhere before?" she asked.

"I don't think so." Hiroshi said as he held out his hand to her. "I'm Inaba Hiroshi."

"Oh, now I remember." the young woman remarked as she grabbed his hand and shook it. "You're the same Inaba Hiroshi from the newspapers. You're called the 'Cuticle Detective', right?"

"That's right." the young man grinned widely. "I see my reputation precedes me."

Chikane chuckled. "You can say that. From what I've heard, you're a total idiot and a complete hair otaku."

Hiroshi sweatdropped, feeling his pride being shot down a bit. "Is that so?"

"But, I have to admit." the blacked woman said as she smirked and leaned closer to the detective's face, surprising him. "You're a lot cuter than I thought you'd be."

"Um, thank you?" the red headed young man said, feeling a small blush appear on his face.

Chuckling, Chikane pulled her face away from the his. "You're welcome. Well, it was nice meeting you, Inaba." she moved around him and walked away with her cat.

"Hey, wait."

Stopping in her tracks, the young woman looked over her shoulder and stared at the young man. "Yeah?"

"You know my name, but I don't know yours." Hiroshi said.

Chikane was slightly surprised by that, but got over it and smiled at him. "My name is Chikane. Just Chikane." she winked at him and also blew him a kiss. "Maybe I'll see you around some time."

She turned around and continued walking, leaving behind a blushing detective.

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"Inaba-san, are you okay?" Kei asked his boss, who was laying on one of the office's couches. "You've really quiet since you came into the office this morning."

"Yeah, I'm fine." the young man replied, not looking at the assistant.

Then he started to remember the mysterious black haired woman he meet. He mentally groaned. 'Why?! Why do I keep thinking about a woman I meet just this morning?!' he also remembered the wink she gave to him, as well as the kiss she blew. Hiroshi felt his face heat up. 'I have to admit, she was really pretty.' "And her hair looked totally awesome." he said aloud this time. "Why didn't I touch it when I had the chance?! Idiot!"

"What exactly happened to you this morning?" Kei asked, confused by the detective's behavior.

Suddenly, the office door opened to reveal a certain black haired inspector.

"Yo." Ogi greeted.

"Ogi-san, hi." Kei greeted back.

"You sure come here a lot for someone uninvited." Yuuta remarked, smiling so innocently that sparkles were around him.

"What do you want?" Hiroshi asked his ex. partner rudely, sitting up.

"I came because I need your help with a case." Ogi replied.

"Forget it."

"Inaba-san, please, don't be so stubborn." the black haired assistant said to his boss.

"Would you reconsider if I told you involved Black Fox?" the inspector asked.

"Black Fox?" Hiroshi repeated. "You mean that female thief that's been all over the news?"

"Yeah. She's a thief for-hire, actually, all of her clients being wealthy. This morning, she sent the police her calling card. It said that she would be stealing the diamond that was on display at the museum tomorrow night." Ogi explained reached inside his jacket and pulled out a small card. "See for yourself." he said as he handed the card to the detective.

The young man took the card and looked at it.

"I plan on taking the Starlight Diamond tomorrow night." was what was written on the card. Under the text was the picture of a black fox.

"I don't see why you need me, though." Hiroshi said as he handed the card back to his ex. partner.

"I figured, with you abilities, we could finally be able to capture her." Ogi told him.

The red headed detective thought for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, I'll help. I just have one question." he looked at the inspector seriously. "What color is Black Fox's hair?"

"Is that important?"

"Top priority."

"I don't know for sure. But, according to people who have gotten glimpses of her, she has black hair."

"Ho Ho!" Hiroshi exclaimed as he stood up, his wolf ears twitching. "I wonder what shade of black it is."

"You sure look excited." Kei commented.

* * *

Later that afternoon

"So, this is the museum were the diamond is being kept?" Kei asked as everyone arrived at the museum.

"Yeah." Ogi replied. "There's going to be a lot of people here tomorrow night to get a view of it. Black Fox will probably use it to her advantage."

"Do you know what time she'll-"

"Hey! Where do you think you're touching?" a feminine, and familiar, voice cut off the detective's question.

Turning his head to the source of the voice, Hiroshi saw a familiar black head of hair.

'It's Chikane.' he thought, immediately recognizing the young woman.

Right now, the young woman was dealing with a man who was getting a little too touchy.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to keep your hands to yourself?" Chikane asked the man.

"I'm sorry." the man apologized. "Your beauty was just so intoxicating that I couldn't help myself." he placed a hand in her shoulder.

'Persistent creep!' the black haired woman thought, an irritation tick appearing on her forehead. "You punk." she said as grabbed his hand. "Don't touch me!" she yelled as she threw him over her shoulder with ease. While the man was on his back, Chikane placed her foot on his chest and twisted his arm.

'W-Woah!' was all Hiroshi, shocked and amazed at the same, thought after he saw what happened. He decided to make his presence known. "Um... Chikane?"

"Inaba?" the young woman, still keeping her hold on the man, said in surprise as she turned to the detective. She smiled. "What a coincidence, I didn't expect to see you again so soon."

"Same here." the young man replied. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh, just wait a moment." Chikane released her hold on the man. "Keep your hands to yourself next time, pervert!" she shouted as she kicked him, sending him flying. She turned back to the red headed detective. "Now, what did you say?"

'That's scary.' Hiroshi thought, feeling scared of the young woman in front of him.

"Inaba-san, there you are." Kei said as he and the others walked over to the young man. He noticed the young woman. "Who's this?"

"Oh, this is Chikane, I met her this morning."

"Nice to meet all of you." Chikane greeted as she bowed slightly.

"Hello, I'm Nozaki Kei." the black haired assistant said.

"Sasaki Yuuta." Yuuta introduced himself as he bowed a bit.

"Ogino Kuniharu." Ogi said.

"You can just call him Ogi." Hiroshi told the young woman.

"Well, this is my cat, Winslow." Chikane said as she held up her black cat, who meowed in greeting.

"C-Cat!" Kei exclaimed suddenly.

"Eh?"

"Kei is a really big cat lover." the detective stated. "However, he's allergic to them."

"That's ironic." the young woman commented. "So, what are you doing here?"

"We're helping Ogi work on a case that involves Black Fox."

"You mean that female thief?"

"Yeah, that 's the one. Now, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, Winslow and I just came by to look at the artwork, is all." Chikane replied. 'It's better than telling them why I'm really here.' she thought. Then she looked at the red headed detective. "Inaba, if you don't mind, do you want to join us?"

"Sure." Hiroshi answered quickly.

"Oi, don't slack off just to hang out with a girl!" Ogi shouted, but the detective had already left with the young woman.

* * *

"So, Inaba, tell me about yourself." Chikane said to young man who was walking beside her, her black cat sitting on her shoulder.

"What do you want to know?" the red headed detective asked.

"Well, for starters, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a younger brother named Haruka. He has soft white hair like a Persian cat's tail."

"You sure seem proud of that." the young woman giggled. "As expected of a hair otaku." she stopped walking to gaze at a painting on the wall.

While Chikane was looking at the painting, Hiroshi was looking at her.

'She's even prettier up close.' he thought. 'But, I can't help but feel like she's hiding some big secret or something.'

As the young man thought, the black haired woman noticed his staring. She smirked.

"Why not take a picture? It'll last longer." she said.

"Um, I was just..." the detective didn't know what to say when he was caught.

Chikane snickered a bit as she went back to looking at the painting. "And, in case your wondering, I'm single."

"I wasn't wondering that at all!"

"Whatever you say."

* * *

'Geez, this woman is a real flirt.' Hiroshi thought, glancing at the woman sitting next to him.

The two young adults were now currently sitting on a bench in a park that was close to the museum.

"Are you still thinking about me?" Chikane asked the detective in a teasing voice, her black cat sitting in her lap.

"O-Of course not!" the red headed man exclaimed, blushing bright red.

"You're like an open book, you know that?" the young woman snickered.

"Shut up!"

"Well, I'm hungry. What about you?"

"No, I'm fi-" the detective was cut off when his stomach suddenly growled.

Chikane laughed at the young man's flush face. Out of nowhere, she pulled out a bento. She sat it down between them and opened it. "You want some?" she asked the red headed young man.

"Yes, please!" Hiroshi shouted, causing some people to look in their direction.

"Alright, calm down."

"Ah, this is delicious." the detective commented as he ate some of the woman's food. "Did you make this yourself, Chikane?"

"Well, it wasn't store bought." the young woman said as she fed the food to Winslow, who meowed his thanks.

"Even though you're a flirt, you're a really nice person." the red headed young man remarked.

Chikane froze, her hand, which had food in it, was just a few inches from her mouth. "That's not true." she said, more to herself. She looked up at the sky above, a far off look on her face. "That's just not true at all."

"Chikane?"

Snapping out of her daze, the young woman turned to the man beside her, a look of concern on his face.

"I'm sorry." she apologized. "I got weird all of a sudden."

"Chikane..."

"Anyway, I've got to go." the young woman said as she stood and grabbed her cat. "It was nice hanging out with you, Inaba, let's do it again sometime. Bye."

Hiroshi said nothing as he watched the woman walk off with her cat.

* * *

'I'm not a nice person.' Chikane thought as she walked on. 'Not a nice person at all.' she replayed what the detective said. For some reason, Chikane felt her face heat up a bit. She placed a hand over her heart. 'For some reason, my heart started to beat faster when he said that to me. It's probably nothing, just my imagination.'

* * *

The next day, at night, at the museum

"There sure are a lot of people here." Kei commented.

"I guess they all came to see the diamond." Yuuta remarked.

"Be sure to keep an eye out." Ogi said. "Black Fox is a master a disguise, so she could be anyone." he informed.

"She definitely sounds like someone who's not easy to catch." the black haired assistant remarked. "What do you think, Inaba-san?"

But the detective, who was leaning against a wall, didn't hear him. He was too busy thinking about a certain black haired woman.

'Chikane is definitely a mysterious person.' he thought. He began to think about yesterday and the look on her face. 'When she said she wasn't a nice person, she had this far off and sad look on her face.'

"Inaba-san, are you okay?" Kei asked, pulling the young man from his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah, I was just thinking about something." Hiroshi replied.

Before the sixteen year old could ask him what it was he was thinking, a voice cut him off.

"Hiroshi!" Yuzuki cried happily as he suddenly hugged the detective.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" the red headed young man asked in annoyance as he tried to push the dog lover off of him.

"I came to help catch Black Fox." the police officer replied. "I also came hoping to get her autograph."

"Autograph?" Kei repeated.

"Yeah. Even though she's a thief, Black Fox is really popular with the police department. Tons of people say she's a real beauty."

"Even though no one's seen her face?" Ogi asked.

"Well, people also say she has the voice of an angel. That means she's beautiful." Yuzuki remarked.

"What kind of logic is that?" Hiroshi asked, sweatdropping. He looked down at a certain brown haired wolf girl. "I really hope that Ogata's idiocy doesn't rub off on you, Stella."

"What do you mean?" Stella asked, tilting her head to the side.

* * *

Meanwhile

'They're about to unveil the diamond.' Chikane, who was disguised as a man police officer, thought to herself. 'I just hope Winslow isn't taking a cat nap when I give him the signal.' taking a quick look around, the young woman immediately noticed a familiar head of red hair. 'It's Inaba.' suddenly, she remembered the things he said to her yesterday. 'Why is my heart beating so rapidly all of a sudden?' she asked her mentally as she placed a hand on chest, where her now fast beating heart was.

Suddenly, Chikane was pulled from her thoughts when the museum curator announced that they were now ready to unveil the diamond. Smirking, the black haired woman pulled out her cellphone. She saw the curator walk to a small stage with a black cloth over it. Chikane started to pushed some buttons on her phone. The curator removed the cloth to reveal a large, and sparkly diamond. Many people were in awe over large stone. Deciding the time was right, Chikane pushed one more button on her phone.

'It's your turn now, Winslow.' she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the museum's basement

Winslow's ears perked up when he heard the ringing of the cellphone that was sitting next to him. Not hesitating, the feline quickly pulled down the lever of the circuit breaker, turning off all of the lights in the museum. With a meow, the black cat walked out of the basement and went to wait on a certain someone on the museum's roof.

* * *

'Good job, Winslow.' Chikane complimented mentally when all of the lights suddenly turned off, concealing the entire museum in darkness. 'Time to get to work.'

As people started to panic a bit, the young woman quickly rushed to the stage, making her way to the diamond. After what seemed like hours, but was only a few minutes, people sighed in relief when the lights turned back on. However, everyone gasped when they saw that the diamond was out of it's case. Sitting in it's place, was a small statue of a fox.

"Black Fox has taken the diamond!" Ogi exclaimed.

"But how?" Hiroshi asked. "The lights were only off for a few minutes."

"She must be a really skilled thief to be able to take the diamond when she only had a few minutes." Yuuta commented, sounding impressed.

"Why do you sound impressed?" Kei asked.

'The question is, where could she have gone after taking the diamond?' the detective thought. Suddenly, it hit him. 'The roof!'

* * *

On the museum's roof

"You did a great job, Winslow." Chikane, still dressed as a police officer, said to the black cat as she placed the diamond in a suitcase. "Don is going to be one happy goat."

Winslow meowed in agreement.

"Well, let's get going. It would be rude to keep him waiting."

Just has the young woman was about to leave, a voice called out.

"Hold it right there!"

Looking over her shoulder, Chikane saw a certain red headed detective with his assistants, the two police officers, and little wolf girl.

"Can I help you all with anything?" she asked in a masculine voice, trying to play innocent.

"Don't play innocent." Ogi said. "We know it's you, Black Fox."

Not saying anything, Chikane turned her head and smirked. "Is that so?" she said in her regular voice now. "Well, no use in wearing this disguise any longer."

Turning her whole body around, the young woman now faced the group with her head bowed down, so they didn't see her face. Then she pulled out a mask and placed it on her face. Grabbing the police clothes, the young woman threw them off. Underneath the clothes, everyone saw what she was wearing.

Chikane was wearing a white haori with purple stitches and yellow tassels at the end. She also had on a purple pleated skirt that ended at her thighs. A long purple ribbon was tied around her waist, as well. White socks with sandals were on her feet. Her long black hair was in a high ponytail, being held by a yellow ribbon, while two long strands were over her shoulder and reached down to her chest. White gloves, with purple string on her wrists, were covering her hands. Finally, a white Japanese fox mask, with purple markings, covered her entire face.

"So, this is Black Fox?" Kei asked.

"Yeah." Ogi said. "Be careful, we don't know what kind of tricks she has up her sleeve."

"You guys just leave this to me." Yuzuki said. He walked up to the thief. When he reached her, the police officer pulled a pen and notepad out of nowhere. "Can I please have your autograph, Fox-chan?" he asked.

Everyone, expect Chikane, fell down anime-style.

"Now isn't the time for this!" Ogi yelled.

"I'd honored to." the young woman said as she wrote her thief name on the notepad. "It's not everyday that I get to met a fan." she handed the notepad back to the dog lover. "Here you go."

"Thank you so much!" Yuzuki said gratefully. "The boys back in the police department will be so jealous!"

"You're welcome. Also, sorry about this."

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the young woman karate chopped the back of Yuzuki's neck.

"Yuzuki!" Stella wailed as she saw her partner fall to the ground, unconscious.

"Idiot." Hiroshi mumbled. "If you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself." he spread out his arms. "Yuuta!"

"Right!" the blonde cross-dresser said as he got behind his boss. Then he started to jab his main fingers repeatably on the detective's back.

A brief glow surrounded the man. Then, when the glow was gone, Hiroshi stood there in his wolf form.

"A werewolf?!" Chikane exclaimed in shock. "So the rumors of the Secret Dobermans were true." she turned to her cat. "Looks like you owe me fifty bucks."

Winslow meowed sadly.

"You talk to your cat?" the red headed werewolf asked. "Weirdo."

"Oh, shut up!" the young woman shouted.

"And, it's weird that a thief named Black Fox has a cat for a partner."

"Who gives a damn about that?!"

"Also, the only black you have is your hair."

"Again, who cares?!" Chikane pulled out a black whip from nowhere and lashed it out toward the young werewolf.

Hiroshi yelped as he moved to the side to dodge the attack. "Please, spare me, mighty queen!" he said.

"Don't call me that!" the young thief shouted, an irritation mark throbbing on her head.

"Yuuta, brown hair, quickly!" the red headed detective called out.

"Okay!" the blonde assistant said, holding a strand of brown hair in his hand. "I have one with very fine quality."

Chikane laughed. "What can you do with one little strand of hair. Don't you screw with me!" she lashed out her whip again.

Just as the whip was about to hit him, Hiroshi jumped in the air.

"He flew?!" the young woman exclaimed in disbelief as she and the others looked up.

They all saw the young man hovering in the air with brown bug wings on his back. Suddenly, Chikane smack the red headed werewolf with a giant flyswatter that she pulled out of nowhere.

"Ow! What was that for, you jerk!" Hiroshi yelled angrily at the thief.

"Sorry." the young woman apologized. "Whenever I see a bug, I always hit it with a flyswatter."

"Since when was I a bug?!" then the young man replaced the brown hair with a blond one. "Cuticle Bolt!"

Using her fast reflexes, Chikane jumped out of the way of the blue electricity. The red headed werewolf kept firing his main attack at the thief, who was dodging them all.

"Hold still so I can hit you!" Hiroshi yelled, getting agitated.

"What sane person would stop after you tell them that?!" Chikane exclaimed.

"Cuticle Bolt!"

The thief jumped to the side to dodge the attack. Instead, the attack had hit a circuit breaker, causing it to explode. Everyone yelled when the explosion happened. Because of the force of the explosion, Stella had backed up to the roof's ledge. The little girl screamed when she felt herself go over the ledge.

"Stella!" everyone shouted.

"Hold this!" Chikane yelled as she handed the suitcase to her cat, who tried to hold it with his paws.

Not hesitating, the young woman jumped over the ledge and grabbed the young wolf girl. She quickly grabbed the ledge with her free hand.

"Hold on!" Yuzuki said.

"Wasn't even thinking off letting go." Chikane remarked through gritted teeth as she tried to keep her grip on the ledge. "Here, take her first." she as she lifted up the little girl in her arm.

The police quickly pulled up Stella, who cried and hugged him.

"Alright, give your hand, now." Yuzuki said as he held out his hand to the thief.

Just as she lifted her hand, Chikane felt that her grip on ledge was gone. Everyone gasped when they saw her falling to the ground far below.

'I'm gonna die.' was all the falling young woman thought. 'I'm going to die.' memories started to fill her mind. Underneath her mask, Chikane felt tears filling up in her black eyes. 'I'm sorry, everyone. I couldn't keep my promise.' she closed her eyes and waiting for impact.

Suddenly, much to the thief's surprise, she felt two masculine arms wrap around her. Next thing she knew, the person carrying her flew upwards.

"Now that was way too close for comfort." Hiroshi sighed as he landed back on the museum's roof, the young woman in his arms.

"You... saved me?" Chikane asked.

"You really think I would like you fall?"

For some reason, the thief felt her heart beating rapidly.

'W-What's wrong with me?' she asked herself mentally, bowing her head down. "Um... thank you very much." she said shyly as she twiddled with her index fingers.

'Is... Is she being shy or something?' Hiroshi thought. 'I have to admit, that's kinda cute.' "It-It was nothing." he stammered slightly.

"I feel like I'm watching something that's out of a romance manga." Kei commented, sweatdropping from the scene in front of him.

Everyone, even Winslow, nodded their heads in agreement.

'I feel embarrassed for some reason.' Chikane thought, blushing slightly under her mask. Suddenly, looking down at her chest, she realized something. She felt her eyebrow twitch. "Oi, wolf boy, where do you think you're touching me?" she asked the detective, gesturing to her chest.

"Eh?" Hiroshi looked down and froze. His hand was touching her breast. "I-I can explain." he stammered.

"Explain to my fist, you pervert!" the young woman yelled as she punched the red headed werewolf in the face, sending him flying in the air.

"Inaba-san!" Kei exclaimed.

"We're out of here!" Chikane declared as she grabbed her cat and the suitcase.

She rushed toward the roof's ledge and jumped on it. Just as she was about to jump, she felt a slight tug on her skirt. Looking down, Chikane saw a certain brown haired wolf girl.

"I-I just want to thank you for saving me." Stella stammered, her face red.

Underneath her mask, Chikane smiled. "Well, I just couldn't stand still and watch a cute little girl fall to her doom."

The little girl's face turned a darker red.

"Adieu!" the thief said as she jumped off the ledge.

"Adieu!" Stella and Hiroshi, who had finally come back down to earth, said, waving goodbye.

"You let her get away!" Ogi and Yuzuki yelled in unison.

"Oh." the two werewolves froze, realizing what they just did.

* * *

Meanwhile

"How dare that wolf touch me in such a manner." Chikane said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Winslow meowed.

"It's not like I asked him to touch me!" the young woman yelled. Then, she smiled a bit. "Although, I have to admit, he is quite handsome in his wolf form."

The cat meowed again.

"I'm not falling for him!" the young woman exclaimed, her face slightly red.

Winslow meowed once more.

"And I'm not a tsundere either!" she sighed. Looking up at the night sky, Chikane started to think about something. "You know, that Ogi guy looked kinda familiar to me. Even his name struck something in me."

Winlsow meowed.

"It was probably nothing. Come on, we got to get this diamond to that goat."

* * *

At the Valentino Family Home

"This chick sure is taking her sweet time." Gabriella remarked, tapping her foot in impatience. "For all we know, she decided to keep the diamond for herself."

"She goes not seem like that type of person, she does not." Don said.

"I'm touched by your faith, Don." Chikane commented as she appeared in the doorway, her black cat on her shoulder.

"Took you long enough." the assassin grumbled.

"Sorry, but I ran into some trouble." taking off her mask, the young woman walked up to the small table and placed the suitcase on it.

Don opened the suitcase and saw that the diamond was inside.

"You got it." the goat stated the obvious.

"Yeah, it was pretty easy." Chikane said. "Now, I like to discuss the payment with you."

Don closed the suitcase. "Actually, I have a proposal for you, I do."

"What kind of proposal?"

"We would like you to join the Valentino Family." Lorenzo answered.

"What?" the thief asked in surprise.

"You are most certainly a skilled thief." Don remarked. "You stealing the diamond was a test, it was. You skill would be most useful to us, it would."

"Me? Join a mafia?"

"If you refuse, then we would have no choice but to kill you." Gabriella said as she pulled out her gun.

Chikane scoffed at the assassin's threat. "As if you can kill me that easily."

"So, what do you say?" Don asked, stretching out his hoof.

The young woman stared at the goat for awhile. Then she grabbed his hoof and shook it.

"The only criminal activity I'll do is stealing." Chikane told the mafia boss as let go of his hoof and turned around to walk out. "And, I expect to be paid for my services."

"You're a greedy one, aren't you?" Gabriella commented as the thief walked past her.

Not making a reply, Chikane walked out the door, put her mask back on, and disappeared into the night with her cat.

* * *

The next morning

"Man, I'm tired." the black haired woman yawned.

Winslow yawned as well. He looked up at his mistress and meowed.

"I know. I still can't believe that we joined the Valentino Family." then Chikane started to think about what the streaked haired assassin said when she left. 'She's right.' the young woman. 'I am a greedy person.' she closed her eyes as memories filled her mind once more.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the young woman quickly apologized.

"We should probably stop meeting like this." a male voice said.

Opening her eyes, Chikane saw who she bumped into.

"Oh, Inaba, are you stalking me or something?" she asked teasingly.

"O-Of course not!" Hiroshi exclaimed, blushing slightly.

The young woman laughed. "You're too easy." she looked at him. Then she remembered what happened last night and blushed herself. "S-So, how did it go last night? Did you get Black Fox?" she asked as she turned her head away, trying to make sure her blush wasn't seen.

"Unfortunately, she escaped with the diamond." the detective sighed.

"Aw, don't worry. I'm sure you'll get her next time." Chikane reassured him as she gave him a bright smile.

Hiroshi felt his face heat up more from the beautiful woman's smile. "Um... thanks for the encouragement."

"No problem. Hey, it's still early, want to go get breakfast together?"

"Oh, sure."

"Okay, let's go, Inaba."

"Hiroshi."

"Eh?" the young woman stared at the detective, confusion on her face.

"I-I would like it if you called me by my first name." the young man said, his face as red as his hair.

"Oh, have we reached that far in our relationship?" Chikane asked, smirking.

"I'm being serious here!" Hiroshi shouted.

The black haired woman snickered. "Okay, okay." she smiled at him. "Well, let's go, Hiroshi."

For some reason, the detective felt his heart beating rapidly when she called him by his name, his face going even redder.

"Come on, just don't stand there, let's go." Chikane said as she wrapped her arms around Hiroshi's and pulled him along with her, her cat following them.

And that's how the Wolf and Fox met.

_To be continued in the next chapter_

* * *

**There, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	2. Black Neko, Black Fox's Partner In Crime

**I'll right, time for chapter two. I hope you enjoy it. P.S. There will be a new character in this. Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Character Info:**

**Name: Millianna**

**Age: 23**

**Height: 172 cm**

**Bust: 92 cm**

**Waist: 55 cm**

**Hips: 93 cm**

**Birthday: June 15th **

**Bio: Millianna is the foster sister to Chikane as well as her partner in crime. She is the thief know as, Black Neko.**

**Appearance: Millianna is an attractive young woman who was messy brown hair, with a single strand over her right shoulder, and brown eyes. Her hair is styled to have cat ears at the top of her head. She has a cat-like nose, eyes, and mouth. She also as a curvaceous and well-endowed figure.**

**Her outfit consist of pink shirt with a yellow jacket over it. A blue mini skirt with black leggings and brown shoes. **

**As Black Neko, Millianna wears a purple hooded cape, that hides her eyes, with long black-and-blue stripped leggings, black evening gloves, and tight and small black shorts with a belt and boots. She wears a black bikini with red trimming. A brown cat tail is attached to her shorts. A purple choker, with a yellow bell attached onto it, is wrapped around her neck. Her face has four red whisker-like tattoos.**

**Personality: Millianna is a cheerful and active person. She has a great love for cats, so much that she often acts like one. She loves her foster sister, Chikane, and respects her. Like her sister, Millianna is intelligent and is a skilled thief, however is a bit naive. She hates it when a person bullies cats and will lash out at them. She also dislikes when men hit on her sister, and will often try to scare them away. Despite her somewhat childish antics, Millianna takes her work as a thief seriously and always tries her best. She does seem to be fond of Hiroshi and thinks he is the perfect man for her sister. Like Chikane, Millianna dislikes her foster father and wants nothing to do with him. She also becomes good friends with Kei, both sharing the same love for cats.**

**Skills and Abilities: **

**Millianna has cat-like agility and reflexes, which is very handy in some situations. She is also clever and resourceful. She also has enhanced hearing, being able to hear things from far away. **

**Under her gloves, Millianna has sharp, red nail, which she uses to claw people. Like her sister, Millianna is also skilled in martial arts and in using a whip.**

**Trivia:**

**Milliana means 'Eager' in Latin.**

**Her favorite colors are purple and blue.**

**Her favorite food is cooked steak.**

**Her favorite books are horror and adventure.**

**Her favorite movies are horror and comedy.**

**Milliana's favorite flowers are cattails.**

* * *

**In this chapter, Chikane wears a white, short sleeved, button-up shirt with two buttons left un-buttoned, exposing some of her cleavage, with a black vest over it. She wears blue pants with a white belt tied around her waist and black flats. A white headband is wore in her hair and a thin black choker, with a red cat's eyes pendant attached to it, is wore around her neck. **

* * *

Chapter Two: Black Neko, Black Fox's Partner In Crime

* * *

At the Inaba Detective Agency

"I'm so bored." Hiroshi complained.

"It's just paper work, Inaba-san." Kei said.

"It's still boring." the detective retorted.

Suddenly, one of the wolf ears on top of the young man's head twitched. Standing from the couch, Hiroshi walked to office door and stood there.

"Ogi-san must be here." the black haired assistant remarked.

Then the door opened to reveal a certain black haired woman, her black cat on her shoulder.

"Chikane-san." Kei said, slightly surprised.

"Hi, everyone." the young woman greeted, her cat meowing in greeting.

"Hello, Chikane-san. What are you doing here?"

"Hiroshi texted me and told me to come down to the agency."

"I was bored and thought you could entertain me." the red headed young man said, grinning.

"Oh, and here I thought you were missing me being around you." the young woman remarked, smirking slightly.

"D-Don't you start flirting with me now!" Hiroshi stammered, blushing slightly.

"Those two sure have gotten pretty close, considering they've met a weeks ago." Kei commented.

"They're even on a first name basis." Yuuta said, smiling with a dark aura around him.

"Well, no one knows Chikane-san's last name." the black haired assistant told him.

"Oh, I almost forget." Chikane said. "There's someone I want you to meet." turning to the door, the young woman called out. "Come on in, Milly."

Soon, a beautiful young woman with messy brown hair and eyes walked into the office. Everyone immediately noticed the cats ears that were styled on top of the young woman's head. She also had a cat-like mouth, eyes, and nose.

"Nice to meet you all, nya." the woman greeted.

"A cat girl?!" the detective and his assistants yelled in unison.

* * *

Awhile later, everyone was sitting on the office's couches.

"So, you're Chikane's sister, Millianna?" Hiroshi asked the cat girl that was sitting across from him.

"That's right." Millianna said. "You must be Inaba Hiroshi. Chikane-chan talks about you all the time at home."

"I-I so don't." the black haired woman denied, her face red.

"Mhmm." the brown haired woman looked at her sister, a look of doubt on her face.

"Excuse me, Millianna-san." Kei spoke up.

"No need for the 'san', Kei-kun." Milliana told the assistant. "You can just call me Millianna."

"O-Okay, Millianna." the sixteen year old said, blushing a bit from calling the older woman's name so causally. "I'm sorry if I'm being rude, but you and Chikane-san don't really look anything alike."

"Oh, that's because we're foster sisters."

"Foster sisters?" Yuuta repeated.

"Yeah." Chikane spoke up. "We were adopted by the same parents, at the same orphanage, and at the same time. Funny, isn't it?"

"You're both orphans?" Hiroshi asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I lost my parents in a car accident." Millianna said, looking slightly sad.

"I'm sorry." Kei apologized, feeling sad for the young woman.

"No need to apologized, Kei-kun. I don't really remember it anyway." the brown haired woman told him.

"What about you, Chikane?" the red headed detective asked the black haired woman.

"To be honest, I don't remember much." Chikane admitted. "All I know is, I had a family and got separated from them one day seventeen years ago. I barely remember them. I do know that I have a big brother, but I don't remember what he looks like, much less his name."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you didn't know."

Soon, everyone sat in awkward silence.

"Chikane-san, what kind of work do you do?" Kei asked, trying to break the silence.

"I'm a novelist." the black haired woman replied.

"Really? Do you use your real name or a pen name?"

"She uses a pen name. It's Yupina." Millianna told them.

"No way." Yuuta said in surprise. "You're Yupina-sensei? I've read your books, I'm a real fan."

"Really?" Chikane asked.

"Yeah." the assistant pulled out a pen and notebook. "Can I please have your autograph?" he requested.

The black haired woman smiled. "Sure. It's not everyday that I get to meet a fan." she remarked.

'Those words...' Hiroshi thought as he stared at the young woman, who was signing the notebook. 'Those are the exact words that Black Fox said that night on the roof. Now that I think about, thier voices are silimar. No way, I'm probably thinking about this too much.'

Suddenly, Chikane's cellphone started to ring. Pulling her phone out, the young woman placed it next to her ear.

"Yes?" she said into the mouth piece. She listened to the person on the other end. "Alright, we'll be there soon. Good-bye." she ended the call as she stood up from the couch. "Sorry, but we have to leave."

"Aw, do we have to?" Millianna asked her foster sister.

"Yeah, we have important work to do."

Before the cat girl made a reply, the office door opened.

"Yo." Ogi greeted as he walked in with Yuzuki and Stella.

"Hiroshi!" the dog lover cried happily as he leapt at the detective.

"What the hell do you want?" the red headed young man asked as he held the police officer back with his hand.

"We came by to get your help with a case involving Black Fox and Black Neko." Ogi told him.

"Who's Black Neko?" Kei asked.

"She's Black Fox's partner in crime." Yuzuki answered. "Like her partner, she's really popular and is said to be quite cute."

Millianna quitely giggled to herself.

"Well, don't let us get in your way, we have to go." Chikane said.

"Who are you?" Yuzuki asked, finally noticing the young woman.

"I'm Chikane."

"It's nice to meet you." the police officer shook her hand. "My name is Ogata Yuzuki." he gestured down to the little wolf girl. "And this is Stella."

"Hello, nice to meet you, Stella-chan." Chikane said kindly as she knelt down and shook the little girl's hand.

"Y-You, too." Stella said back shly.

"Stella is shy, so it's amazing to see her getting along with someone so fast." Yuzuki commented.

"Chikane-chan is really good with childen, nya." Millianna remarked. "Hello, I'm Millianna. Chikane-chan's sister." she introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, Millianna-chan." the police officer said as he shook the cat girl's hand. He turned to the black haired woman. "By the way, Chikane-chan, are you Hiroshi's girlfriend?"

"Eh?!" both Chikane and Hiroshi exclaimed in unison, their faces turning red.

"O-Oh no, we're just friends." the young woman stammered.

"Are you sure? You two look like a couple to me." Yuzuki remarked.

"She said we're friends, you idiot!" the red headed detective yelled.

Chikane laughed a bit awakrdly. Then she noticed that a certain police inspector was staring at her. "Do I have something on my face or something?" she asked.

"Sorry." Ogi apologized as he looked away from her. "I just thought you looked like someone I knew." he said.

Chikane said nothing as she stared at the inspector. Then she turned to her foster sister. "Come on, Millianna, we have places to be."

"Okay." the brown haired woman replied. She looked at the red headed detective. "It was nice meeting you, Hiro-kun. See you later." she said as she walked out the office door with the black haired woman and black cat.

"What was up with you and the staring, Ogi?" Hiroshi asked his ex. partner when the young women and cat left.

"That Chikane woman looked a lot like my little sister. She even has the same name as her" the inspector remarked.

"Ogi-san has a little sister?" Kei asked, slightly surprised.

"Yeah." Yuzuki said. "But she disappeared seventeen years ago on a family outing."

"Chikane said that she got separated from her family seventeen years ago." Hiroshi remarked.

"She did?" Ogi questioned.

"Yeah. But, I doubt she's your sister. I'm sure your sister looks a lot like you." the detective shuddered at the thought of a female Ogi.

"I'll have you know that my sister was very cute!" the inspector declared. "Many people said she would grow-up to be a very beautiful woman! The main reason why I became a police inspector is because of my sister. I hope to bring her home one day."

"Ogi-san..." Kei stared at the inspector, tears filling up in his eyes. "Don't give up, Ogi-san! I know that you'll find your sister someday!"

"Thanks." was all Ogi said as he smiled and patted the assistant's head.

"So, what did you come here for again?" Hiroshi asked, feeling a little bit jealous that his ex. partner was giving his assistant attention.

"Oh, right." the black haired inspector said as he stopped patting Kei's head. "Black Neko, Black Fox's partner, sent her calling card the police department this morning. It said that she and Black Fox were planning to steal of famous painting that's being lent to the museum. The painting is from Italy, so we think that the Valentino Family is somehow involved."

"It's possible they're both working from them." Hiroshi said.

"It's very likely." Yuzuki remarked. "We're heading to the museum right now."

"I don't see why you need me, though."

"It's because Black Fox herself asked for you to be there." Ogi told him. He pulled out a small white card from his suit jacket and handed to the detective.

Hiroshi took the card and read it.

"Make sure the cute and handsome red wolf is there when we come to take the painting." was what was written on the card. Under the text was the same picture of a black fox.

"Why in the world would she want me there?" Hiroshi asked himself, his face slightly red after he read the message.

"Maybe she's taken a liking to you." Yuzuki suggested, winking.

"It could because she's playing around." Ogi remarked. "But, we want you to come."

"Alright, I'll come." the detective said. "To be honest, I really want to get Black Fox back for last time."

* * *

Meanwhile

"Ahcoo!" Chikane sneezed.

"Bless you." Millianna said to her foster sister.

"Thanks." the black haired woman said. "Either I'm getting a cold, or someone is talking about me behind my back."

"It's probably Hiro-kun." the cat girl grinned mischievously. "I'm sure he's talking a lot about you."

Winslow meowed in agreement.

"Shut up, both of you." Chikane, who's face was a bit red, told them as they all walked into the Valentino Family household.

"Glad you two made it." Don said as the young women and cat walked into the room he and the other members were in.

"So, you two are the thieves that Don hired?" Haraku asked.

"Yeah. And you are...?" Chikane asked.

"My name is Haraku. Nice to meet you, Onee-san." the white haired boy smiled.

"Haraku?" the young woman repeated the name. "Are you, by any chance, the little brother to Inaba Hiroshi?"

"Ah, so you know Nii-Ni?"

"Yeah, we're friends."

"Oh? Well, for your own safety, Onee-san, you better not get too close to Nii-Ni." Haruka told her, smiling innocently as a dark aura surrounding him.

"You totally have a brother complex." Chikane commented.

"Please don't mind Haruka-san." Natsuki said to the older woman. "My name is Natsuki." she pointed to the expressionless dark blue haired boy beside her. "And this is Yataro."

"Oh, your boyfriend?" the black haired woman questioned.

"O-Oh no!" the black haired girl stammered, both she and the boy with glasses blushed deeply. "W-We're just childhood friends."

Chikane giggled. "Well, I'm Chikane. Nice to meet you, Natsuki-chan, Yataro-kun."

"I'm Millianna, her sister." the brown haired woman introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"I almost to forget to introduce Soumei-san." Haruka said as he held up the white sheep.

"Moko." Soumei said. His eyes landed on Chikane, more specifically the cleavage of her large chest. "Moko!" he exclaimed, hearts appearing in his eyes and stream coming out of his fluffy head as his arms flailed around.

Then he jumped off of the seventeen year old's hand and was flying toward the black haired woman's chest. Winslow hissed as he smacked the small sheep away from his mistress with his clawed paw. Soumei stood up and glared at the cat, who glared back.

"So, Don, did you call us to discuss the job?" the black haired woman asked the goat while the feline and sheep had their glaring contest, lighting cackling between them.

"I did." Don replied. "As you know, the painting is from Italy, it is. It is very important you get the painting. Inside it is a serum that makes any person who drinks it a mindless slave for a short period of time. We plan on using the serum on the Prime Mister so he can give us government information."

"I see." was all Chikane said. "Just to be clear, Millianna and I will only steal the painting. We want nothing to do with what you will do to the Prime Mister."

"Very well, I will agree to that, I will."

"Excuse me, Sissy." Noah spoke up.

When she first met Chikane, Noah immediately became infatuated with her, claiming that the young woman had the ultimate healthy and sexy female body. Ever since that day, the young scientist starting addressing Chikane as 'Sissy'.

"What is it, Noah-chan?" the black haired woman asked the purple haired girl.

"Will you and your sister please come with me for a moment?" the scientist requested.

"I guess. Winslow, wait here and play nicely with Soumei-san." Chikane told her cat, who was still glaring at the small sheep, as she walked out of the room with her sister and the fourteen year old.

* * *

"Please, come in." Noah said as she led the young women into a room.

"So, what did you want, Noah-chan?" Millianna asked.

"There is something that I need to do." the young scientist told.

"What is it?" Chikane questioned.

"I need to..." Noah started to say, pulling a measuring tape out of no where. "Take you measurements."

'Our... measurements?' the foster sisters thought in unison, both deadpanning.

"Why...?" the black haired sister asked.

"It's mandatory procedure." the young scientist replied simply.

"Is it really?" the brown haired sister asked, a dubious look on her face.

"Yes, it is. Now, please take off your clothes." Noah ordered as she snapped the measuring tape.

'This so isn't mandatory procedure.' Chikane thought. 'She just wants to know our measurements because of her young body fetish. But, I guess I better do it.'

The young woman took off their clothes until they were wearing nothing but their underwear. The purple haired scientist drooled at the sight of the women's young and healthy bodies. However, she soon regained her composure.

"Alright, Millianna, you're up first." Noah said to the cat girl.

The brown haired woman allowed the younger girl to wrap the measuring tape around her hips.

"Hmm, 93 cm hips." Noah thought aloud. Next, she wrapped the tool around her waist. "55 cm waist." she looked at the cat girl. "Please, remove your bra."

"Nya?" was all Millianna said.

"So I can get your full measurements. Please, remove your bra."

Hesitant at first, Millianna unclasped her bra and took it off. Then Noah wrapped the measuring tape around the young woman's breasts.

"Woah, 92 cm." the fourteen year old said. She looked at the other young woman. "Your turn, Sissy."

Not saying anything, Chikane unhooked her bra and allowed the young scientist to take her measurements.

"Hips, 99 cm." Noah said after she wrapped the measuring tape around the black haired thief's hips. Next, was her waist. "Waist, 53 cm." finally, was her breasts. "Bust..." the young scientist froze, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. "102 cm." was all she said.

"Are you done?" Chikane asked.

"Y-Yes." Noah stammered, a look of shock was still on her face.

"Well, I guess we better leave now." the young woman said as she and her sister put their clothes back on.

The two young women walked back into the meeting room with a still shocked scientist behind them.

"We're going to leave now to prepare for tonight." Chikane informed the mafia goat. "Come on, Winslow." she called.

The black cat, who was holding down Souemi with his paw, meowed and followed the young women out of the household.

* * *

Later

"I'm excited!" Millianna exclaimed when she and her foster sister and arrived at their apartment. "It's been awhile since we've stolen a painting."

"Yeah." was all the black haired woman said.

"By the way, Ms. Hino called earlier this morning. She said that the children are hoping that we come and visit them this weekend."

"Sounds good to me. It's has been awhile since we last saw them."

Suddenly, Chikane's cellphone started to ring.

"Hello?" the young woman said when she answered the phone and placed it next to her ear. Then she smiled. "Oh, Hiroshi, hi."

Behind her, Millianna and Winslow snickered when they heard the detective's name.

"What am I doing? Millianna and I were just planning on going out tonight. What about you? Oh, really? Well, good luck in catching them. Hey, you wanna hang out tomorrow? Okay, great, see you tomorrow. Bye." the young woman smiled widely when she ended the call.

"You look really happy." Millianna commented, grinning mischievously as he cat ears twitched. "Is it because you have a date with Hiro-kun tomorrow?"

"I-It's not a date!" Chikane stuttered, her face bright red. "W-We're just going to hang out!"

"Mmhmm. Face it Chikane-chan, you're smitten."

"First of all, who uses that word anymore? Second of all, I am not! I'm surprise you like Hiroshi. Ever since we were kids, you would always scare off any guy who flirted with me."

"I can tell that Hiro-kun is different." the brown haired woman told her, giving a small smile. "In fact, I think he may be that perfect guy for you."

"Whatever." the black haired woman grumbled, her face turning a darker red. "We need to get ready for tonight." she said as she walked into her room.

"She totally likes him, Winslow." Millianna said to the black cat, who meowed in agreement.

* * *

Later that night

"Are you ready, Milly?" Chikane, who was dressed as Black Fox, asked her foster sister.

"All set, Chikane-chan." Millianna, who was dressed as Black Neko, replied.

"Alright, let's go."

Using grappling hooks, the young thieves lowered themselves down the side of the museum. They stopped at a large window.

"Do your thing." the black haired woman said to the other thief.

"You got it, nya." the brown haired woman meowed.

She moved closer to the window. Then she took off one of her gloves, revealing her sharp, red nails. Using her nails, Millianna made a medium-sized circle. She put her hand through the circle and and turned the handle on the inside. Then the window opened.

"Nice work, Sis." Chikane said to her foster sister as they both entered the museum through the window.

The two thieves landed gracefully on the floor below. They quickly made their way to the exhibits where the paintings were on display.

''Which painting did Don want us to steal?" Millianna asked. "There are so many."

"He said we would know it when we see it." Chikane told her.

"Is this it?" the brown haired thief pointed to a painting on the wall.

It was a painting of a white goat.

"Yep, that's got to be it." the black haired thief said.

Being very careful, Chikane lifted the painting off of the wall.

"All right, time to get out of here." she said.

Suddenly, a bright light landed on the two thieves.

"What's going on, nya?!" Millianna exclaimed in shock.

"It's a trap!" Chikane said. "I knew it was too easy!"

"Stay where you are!" Ogi yelled.

"Damn it! Neko, the smoke bomb!"

"Roger!" the brown haired thief said as she threw a smoke bomb on the floor.

The bomb exploded and the entire room was filled with black smoke.

"I-I can barely see!" Hiroshi remarked as he and the others coughed from the smoke.

"S-Someone open a window!" Yuzuki coughed.

"Neko, now's the time!" Chikane said to her partner in crime.

"Right, let's go!" Millianna exclaimed.

The two thieves quickly made their way out of the smoke-filled room and went straight for the window the came through to get in. Suddenly, just as they were going to jump onto the window, a gun was hired.

"Nya!" Millianna meowed, shocked from the sudden loud noise.

"Don't move!" Ogi ordered as he pointed his gun at the two thieves.

"You really think we'll give up that easily?!" Chikane exclaimed. She looked at her foster sister. "Neko, do your thing!"

"Yes, ma'am." the cat girl replied. Next thing that happened, the brown haired woman disappeared.

"Where did she go?!" Kei asked, shocked by the thief's sudden disappearance.

"Look behind you."

Everyone turned around to see that the thief was behind them in a crouching position. But, the biggest shock was that she had the inspector's gun in her hand.

"How did she do that?!" Hiroshi asked in shock.

"Nya." Millianna meowed as she smirked and licked her lips.

"Good work, Neko." Chikane complimented the other thief. "Now, let's leave."

"Got it." the cat girl disappeared again and reappeared right next to her partner in crime.

"Yuuta, quickly!" the red headed detective said to the blonde assistant as he spread out his arms.

"Right!" Yuuta said as he began to jab his main fingers on the young man's back.

Then the detective started to glow.

"Prepare yourself, Neko." the black haired thief told her foster sister.

When the glow surrounding Hiroshi disappeared, he stood there in his wolf form.

"So that what he looks like in his wolf form?" Millianna asked.

"Yeah." Chikane replied.

"You didn't tell me he was so good-looking." the cat girl remarked.

The black haired thief fell over anime style.

"Why are you saying something like that at a time like this?!" Chikane asked in exasperation.

"Because it's true." Millianna replied.

"What part of that idiot wolf is good-looking?!"

"Hey! I heard that!" Hiroshi shouted.

"You have to admit, in his human form he has quite the youthful appearance and is cute." Millianna said to her foster sister. "But, in his wolf form he's more mature looking and is handsome."

"I definitely don't see cute or handsome in him at all." Chikane remarked.

"But didn't you write on your calling card that he was cute and handsome?"

"I-I did not!" the young thief exclaimed, blushing bright red under her mask.

"They've totally forgotten about us." Kei commented.

"Yuuta." Hiroshi said as he held up his hand.

"Here you go." the blonde assistant said as he placed a strand of blonde hair into his boss's hand.

Placing the strand of hair in his mouth, the red headed detective pointed his arm in the direction of the two thieves.

"Cuticle Blot!"

Blue electricity shot out of his hand at went hurling toward the foster sisters.

"Nya!" Millianna yowled when the electricity had hit her.

"Neko!" Chikane wailed as she saw her partner fall to the ground after being hit. The young woman knelt down and started to shake the cat girl by her shoulders. "Neko, are you alright?!" she held up three fingers and placed them in front of the other woman's face. "How many finger am I holding up?"

"Ooh, pretty stars." was the brown haired thief's reply.

"You son of a..." the black haired turned to the young werewolf and glared at him from under her mask. "You're gonna pay for that!"

Then, before anyone could blink, Chikane ran over to Hiroshi and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room.

"Inaba-san!" Kei shouted.

"Man, she's got some kick." Hiroshi commented as he got himself off of the floor. Then he moved to the side, just as the black haired thief punched the wall where his head was.

"You have good reflexes." Chikane remarked as she removed her fist from the wall, revealing a fist-shaped hole with numerous large cracks.

"And you have the strength of a gorilla!" the red headed werewolf exclaimed.

"I'll deal with you some other time." the young thief told him before she quickly rushed back over to her fallen partner. Picking up her sister and the painting, Chikane jumped onto the window and jumped out.

* * *

The next day

"Are you feeling any better, Milly?" Chikane asked the brown haired woman, who was laying in her bed.

"Yeah, I am." Millianna replied. " I just need to rest more."

"Okay. I'll go and make you something to eat."

"Thanks, Chikane-chan."

The black haired woman walked out of her sister's room. Just as she entered the kitchen, the phone rang.

"Hello?" Chikane said into the mouth piece when she answered the call. "Oh, Don. To what do I owe this call? What? The serum that was in the painting wasn't in there? I had no idea. I don't know what happened to it. Maybe someone else took it. I see. Listen, Millianna isn't feeling well so I think it would be best if we don't on any jobs for a couple of days. Is that alright? It is? Alright, thank you so much. See you later, Don." then Chikane ended the call. "Such an understanding goat." she commented.

Winslow meowed.

"I better start on making something for Milly." just she was about to walk back into the kitchen, Chikane heard a knock at her door. "Coming." she called as she walked over to the door. When she opened it, standing there was a certain red headed detective. "Hiroshi?" she said in surprise.

"Hey, Chikane." Hiroshi greeted.

"What are you doing here?"

"You said we could hang out today."

"Oh, I did. I'm sorry, Hiroshi. But, Millianna isn't feeling well and she needs someone to take care of her. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I understand. How is she?"

"She's feeling better. I'm just about to make her something to eat. You can come in if you want."

"Okay, thanks."

"Make yourself at home, I'll make some tea."

"You have a nice place." Hiroshi commented as he took a sit on the couch in the living room.

"Thanks." Chikane said as she walked into the kitchen.

Winslow jumped onto the young man's lap and meowed.

"He wants you to scratch him behind the ear." the black haired woman called out from the kitchen.

"So, do only you and Millianna live here?" Hiroshi asked as he scratched behind the black cat's ear, making him purr in pleasure.

"Yeah, we moved in when we were eighteen."

After she placed two teacups, filled with tea, on a tray, Chikane pulled out a small bottle of purplish liquid from her pocket. 'Bye, bye, mind controlling serum.' she thought as she opened up the bottle and poured it's contents into the sink. Then she picked up the tray and walked into the walked. "Here we go." she said as she placed the tray on the coffee table and sat down next to the detective.

"Thanks." Hiroshi said. He leaned forward to grab a cup, but soon groaned a bit in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chikane asked in concern.

"Yeah. It's just that Black Fox kicked me really hard last night." the young man replied, placing a hand on his chest.

'That's because you electrified my sister, you ass.' the young woman thought.

Then Chikane stood up from the couch and walked out of the room. She returned a few moments later with a first-aid kit in her hands. She sat back down on the couch.

"Take off your shirt." the black haired woman ordered to the detective.

"W-What?!" Hiroshi exclaimed in shock.

"Take off your shirt." Chikane repeated. "So I can look at your injury."

"O-Oh, Okay."

Then the red headed young man slowly took off his shirt. Chikane found herself staring at the young man's exposed chest. Realizing that she was staring too long, the young woman blushed madly and turned her head away. She fumbled with the items in the first-aid kit until she pulled out a bottle of ointment.

"T-T-This ointment s-should help a bit." Chikane, who's face was still very red, stuttered as she squeezed some on the ointment into her hand.

Then she slowly rubbed the medicine onto the red headed detective's chest. She soon took notice of the large bruise that was forming on the spot where she kicked him.

'Looks like I kicked him too hard.' the young woman thought, feeling guilty.

While Chikane was thinking, Hiroshi was thinking as well.

'This is awkward.' the young man thought, blushing heavily from having the black haired beauty touch him. He looked down and watched her slowly rub the ointment on his chest. 'Her hands are really soft and gentle.' he commented mentally, causing him to blush more.

"Okay, that should he-" Chikane started to say, but stopped when she noticed that her face was somehow inches away from Hiroshi's.

The two didn't sat anything as they just stared at one another. Then, much to both of their surprise, they unconsciously to lean closer toward each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, a certain cat girl walked into the room.

"Chikane-chan, where's the fo-" Millianna stopped when she saw the two other adults. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she asked, grinning mischievously as her cat ears twitched.

"N-No, of course not!" Chikane and Hiroshi yelled in unison, both of their faces were dark red.

"Mmhmm." turning around, the brown haired woman walked into the kitchen. "I guess I can expect to be called 'Auntie Milly' sooner than I thought." she said loud enough for the pair in the living to hear.

"Millianna!"

The cat girl laughed.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed it. Please let me know what you think about it in your reviews. Until next chapter.**


	3. The Thieves Shopping Trip

**Hi, I'm so sorry about the late update, I'm been really busy with my other stories. Anyway, here is chapter three, I got the idea from Omamori Himari. P.S I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Thieves Shopping Trip

* * *

At the Valentino Family Household

"So, you want me and Millianna to steal this painting from a Japanese mafia boss?" Chikane asked Don.

"Yes, I do." the goat answered. "I figured he will pay very highly to have his painting, which I've been told has been in his family for many generations, back."

"I see. Very well, we'll do it." the black haired thief told him.

"I am glad, I am. Both you and Millianna has proven to be very useful to the Family, you have." the goat remarked.

Before the young woman could reply, the door suddenly slid opened.

"Chikane-chan, are you and Don done with your meeting?" Millianna asked her foster sister.

"We just finished." Chikane said.

"Great! That means you can come."

"Come where?"

"Gabby and Noah-chan invited us on shopping trip!" the cat girl said excitedly.

"Shopping... trip?" Chikane repeated.

"That's right." Noah said as walked through the door. "Both Sissy and Millianna are cute, so you should wear cute clothes, too."

"I-I don't think cute clothes suit me..." the black haired woman said.

"Nonsense! Sissy is top-of-the-line material. Unlike Sis, who dresses lamely." the young scientist commented.

"What did you say?!" Gabriella yelled as she walked in the room.

"We can also get you a swimsuit, too." Noah told Chikane, ignoring the assassin. "In a couple of weeks, the Family is going to the beach. Since you and Millianna are now apart of the Family, you're coming with us."

"I-I don't think I should go." Chikane replied.

"Well, too bad." Gabriella remarked as she lifted up the other woman by her arm. "You're coming with us."

"Natsuki-chan is also going." Millianna said. "She waiting for us in the car. Let's go now!"

"We'll be back later." Noah said to the mafia goat as she and the other girls walked out.

"It's nice to see everyone getting along, it is." Don commented when they all left.

* * *

Later, at the mall

"How did I end up coming here, Winslow?" Chikane asked her cat as she and him watched the other females decided what kind of swimsuits to buy.

Winslow just shrugged his shoulders and meowed.

"Which do you like better?" Noah asked Millianna. "A one piece or a bikini?"

"Hmm." the brown haired woman thought for a moment, her cat ears twitching in concentration. "I think I would rather wear a one piece." she said.

"I agree. A one piece would show off your figure better." the purple haired scientist remarked.

"Chikane-chan, which one do you like?" Natsuki asked the older woman.

"Oh, um, I'm good with whatever." the tall woman replied.

"I'm thinking a bikini would look great on Sissy." the purple haired scientist remarked. "Maybe something in red or white."

"I think purple would suit her better." Millianna stated.

"I'm thinking something in blue." Natsuki said.

"I think she should wear something in green." Gabriella spoke up.

'While they're busy, I can make my escape.' Chikane thought as she slowly backed away from the group.

"She trying to escape!" Noah exclaimed.

"Uh oh." the black haired woman said as she turned around "Run away!" she shouted and ran like hell.

"Get her!" Millianna shouted.

"Damn it!" Chikane yelled as the other women chased after her. "How did things turn out like this?!"

While she was running, the young woman looked over her shoulder, not looking straight in front of her. Then she suddenly ran into someone.

"Ah!" Chikane yelped when she and the person she ran into fell to the ground. "Geez.." she groaned. "I'm so sorry."

"You must really like running into people." a male, and familiar voice commented.

"Hiroshi?!" Chikane exclaimed when she realized it was the detective she ran into.

"Yo." the young man greeted. "Hey, Chikane, this might too much to ask, but can you get off of me now?" he asked.

The black haired woman's face turned dark red when she noticed the position they were in.

"I-I-I-I-I'm so s-s-s-sorry!" Chikane stuttered as she quickly got off of the red detective and back away.

"Caught you, Chikane-chan!" Millianna shouted as she grabbed her foster sister's arm. She noticed the detective on the floor. "Hiro-kun? What are you doing on the floor?" she asked.

"Apparently, your sister likes to be on top of people." Hiroshi replied as he finally got up.

"Oh? Chikane-chan, you pervert." the cat girl remarked, grinning mischievously at the taller woman.

"I-It was an accident!" Chikane declared, her face going even redder.

"Millianna, did you catch Sissy?" Noah asked.

"You sure know how to run, Chikane." Gabriella said as she panted a bit.

"Noah and Streaked Haired?!" Hiroshi exclaimed when he saw the scientist and assassin.

"Wolf?!" both Noah and Gabriella yelled in unison.

"You guys know each other?" Chikane and Millianna asked at the same time.

"You can say that." the other three said as they glared at one another.

"I finally caught up with all of you." an out of breath Natsuki said as she ran over to them. 'I need to work out more.' she thought, panting from the run she just did.

"There you are, Inaba-san." Kei said as he came over with Yuuta. He quickly noticed all of women. "Everyone's here, too."

"Noah!" the blonde assistant cried happily when he saw the scientist.

"Yuuta!" Noah also cried happily as she stopped her glaring and rushed over to the cross-dresser. "What are you doing here?" she asked as she clasped her hands with his.

"We're on a shopping trip." Yuuta replied.

"Really? So are we."

"I was actually brought here against my will." Chikane spoke up. "Sort of."

"You don't like shopping, Chikane-san?" Kei asked the older woman.

"Not really. I just usually wear a t-shirt and jeans." the black haired thief told him.

"Yet, Sissy manages to look totally fashionable." Noah remarked. "Speaking of fashion, we still need to pick you out a swimsuit."

"Aw!" the young woman whined. "Can't I just wear some shorts and a tank top?"

"No!" Millianna said as grabbed her foster sister's arm again. "We're going to the beach, so you need a swimsuit."

"Yuuta, maybe you can help us out." the purple haired scientist said to the blonde assistant.

"Sure, it sounds like fun." Yuuta replied.

"Help me..." Chikane begged to the detective and other assistant as all of the other women dragged her off.

"Should we do something?" Hiroshi asked.

"Well, I'm kinda worried for Chikane-san..." Kei said, rubbing the back of hos head. "But, I'm more worried about leaving Yuuta-kun alone with Noah. Who knows what kind of trouble those two will cause."

* * *

"Hey, Sissy, we found some swimsuits for you to try on." Noah said, holding several swimsuits in her arms.

"Hooray..." Chikane said unenthusiastically.

"At least try to pretend you're excited." Gabriella remarked as she nudged the taller woman with her elbow. "By the way, why the hell are you still here, Wolf?!" she yelled at the detective.

"Because you took my assistant." Hiroshi replied.

"Your presence is making me mad, so leave." the assassin ordered.

"You're definitely never going to get a boyfriend with that attitude." the red headed young man commented.

"Excuse me?!"

"You two get along so well." Chikane commented, giggled.

"No, we don't!" Hiroshi and Gabriella yelled in unison.

"Alright, alright. By the way, Gabby, why do you and Noah keep calling Hiroshi 'Wolf'?" the young woman asked. 'Although, I'm pretty sure I know the answer.' she thought.

Hiroshi froze when she asked that question.

"Oh, it's because he's a-" the assassin and scientist were cut off when the detective placed his hands over their mouths.

"Excuse us for a minute." Hiroshi said as he dragged the two away from the others.

"Well, that was weird." Millianna commented.

Winslow meowed in agreement.

* * *

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you." Gabriella growled at Hiroshi after he released her and Noah.

"I know you don't like me..." the detective started to say. "But..." he clasped his hands in front of him and bowed slightly in front of the assassin and scientist. "Please don't tell Chikane what I am!" he begged.

Noah and Gabriella blinked at the young man, surprised by his actions.

"Why?" the streaked haired woman asked.

"Let me guess, Sissy doesn't know you howl at the moon in your spare time." the purple haired girl said.

"Yeah." Hiroshi replied.

'But she already knows about you being a werewolf.' Noah and Gabriella thought at the same time. 'But, I don't think we should tell him that without risking her secret being revealed.'

"Why do you care if she knows about you or not?" the assassin asked.

"Well..." Hiroshi trailed off, a light red blush appearing on his face.

"You like her." the fourteen year old said suddenly.

The young man's face became as red as his hair. "Um... maybe I do."

"But she's totally out of your league." Noah and Gabriella remarked in unison.

"I don't need you to tell me that!" the detective yelled.

"If it's that important to you, I guess I can keep your secret to myself." the purple haired scientist said.

"Same with me." the streaked haired assassin said, crossing her arms over her chest. "I'll take pity on you just this once."

"Thank you both so much." Hiroshi said gratefully. "Who would have thought that Streaked Haired can be a nice person."

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Gabriella asked.

"What are you guys doing?" Chikane asked as she came over to the trio. "What's taking so long?"

"It's nothing, Sissy." Noah replied. "Anyway, to answer your question, the reason me and Sis call him 'Wolf' is because of his hair."

"His hair?" the black haired woman repeated.

"Yeah, it styled in this weird way that makes it look he's got wolf ears." Gabriella said.

"Like you can talk about my hair being weird, Streaked Haired." Hiroshi remarked.

'Nice excuse, ladies.' Chikane remarked mentally. "I admit, his hairstyle is kinda weird." she said.

The young man saddened at her words.

"But, I think it's also cute and suits him really well." the young woman smiled as she rubbed Hiroshi's head, right in the middle of his wolf ears.

The young detective felt his face heat up.

"Ooh la la~" Noah sang, a mischievous grin on her face. "Has spring sprung early for you, Sissy?" she asked.

"Shut up, Noah!" Chikane yelled, her face turning slightly red.

"Oh yeah, we still need to find you a swimsuit."

"Aw!"

"Don't whine." Gabriella said as she grabbed the back of the other woman's shirt collar and dragged her off to the changing rooms.

* * *

"This one is a halter neck. It's pretty standard style, really. It's cute, too." Noah said as the black haired woman tried on the swimsuit.

"This is a tankini." Natsuki said as Chikane tried on the next swimsuit. "It's not as attractive, but it's still easy to move in."

"This is a one piece with a soft silhouette." Yuuta said as the young put on the next swimsuit.

After trying on a few more swimsuits.

"As much as it pains me to say it, the sexy type seems to look much better on you." Gabriella sighed.

"That's Chikane-chan for ya, nya." Millianna said.

Winslow meowed in agreement.

'We can't see a thing...' Hiroshi and Kei thought in unison.

"Hiro-kun, Kei-kun, tell us what you think." the brown haired woman said.

When the detective and assistant looked at the black haired woman, their mouths dropped open and their face's turned red. Chikane was wearing a dark red bikini, that was tied in the front, with small frills on the top part and on bottom part.

'There's so little clothing...' Chikane thought, taking notice at how much of her body was revealed.

'Woah...' was all Hiroshi thought as he stared at the black haired beauty.

Chikane looked at the detective and immediately noticed his staring.

"I'll take this one." she said as she pulled the curtain of the changing room back to change clothes. "You guys do the rest of the shopping, I'll get changed."

"A split second decision?" everyone said in unison.

'She saw right through me completely.' Hiroshi thought, sweatdropping. 'The instant I thought it looked good on her...'

* * *

After buying the swimsuit, Chikane was currently sitting on one of the benches that were in the mall with Winslow, waiting for the others to get through with their shopping. While the girls were looking through the clothes, often asking Kei for his opinion, the young woman stared at them, more specifically their clothes. Then she looked down at clothes, which consisted of a plain white shirt, brown loafers, and worn out jeans. She was also wearing a yellow headband.

"Winslow, do I have good style?" Chikane asked her cat.

The black cat meowed.

"I think so, too." the black haired woman replied.

"There you are, Chikane." Hiroshi said as came over to the woman. "I was wondering where you went off to."

The thief stared at the detective for a moment. Then she stood up.

"Hiroshi, do my clothes please you?" Chikane asked suddenly.

"Eh?" Hiroshi said, surprised by the sudden question.

The black haired woman felt her face heat up. "W-What I'm asking you... Does my appearance please you?" she looked down at her feet. "I-It's not like I care or anything, I just want to know if I look alright with my current style is all."

The red headed young man said nothing as he stared at the young woman.

"Never mind, forget it." Chikane sighed. "Sorry for acting so weird." 'What am I saying?' she thought to herself.

"Well, how silly of me!" Hiroshi said as he got behind the black haired woman and grabbed her shoulders. "We can't stop here. There's still somethings we forgot to buy."

"Huh?"

"Come on, let's go." the young man said as he started pushing the other adult forward.

"H-Hiroshi? Stop pushing me!"

Winslow meowed before he hopped off the bench and followed the two.

* * *

After a while, Hiroshi had pushed Chikane into a nearby clothing store.

"What are we doing in here?" the black haired woman asked, holding onto her cat and the shopping bag that had her swimsuit in it.

"To be honest, I think the clothes you're wearing now look good on you." the detective remarked. "But it wouldn't hurt to wear something cute every now and then, right?"

"H-Hiroshi..." was all Chikane said. Then she smiled. "Thank you very much, I really appreciate it." she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it." Hiroshi replied as he started looking through the clothes that were on sale. 'I guess a nice, clean white would be best...' he thought. 'Maybe something with a bit of red that suit's Chikane's looks. Yuuta and others ended up choosing the swimsuit after all, so at least I can choose some clothes...'

After a bit of looking

"I think this dress will look good on you." Hiroshi, now holding Winslow and the shopping bag, said to Chikane, who was holding the outfit he picked out.

"All right, I'll change into it right now." the young woman said. "Do you want to help me change?" she asked innocently.

The detective's face went as red as his hair. "A-Are you serious?!"

"You wish, stupid." Chikane said, smirking, as she sticking her tongue out at him.

"Winslow, I will never understand women." Hiroshi whispered to the cat while the thief/novelist went into the changing room.

Winslow meowed in agreement.

A few moments later, the changing room curtain was pulled open.

"Tada! What do you think ?" Chikane asked.

The outfit she was wearing was a pure white dress, that was a few inches above her knees, with thin straps. Her headband was replaced with a white one and a white choker was around her neck. White sandals were on her feet.

'Woah!' Hiroshi mentally exclaimed, blushing slightly. 'That looks really cute on her!'

"I'll take it." Chikane said immediately when she saw his staring. 'Hiroshi really is like an open book.' she thought, mentally snickering.

"You're too quick to decide!" the detective exclaimed.

"I'm completely fine with it." the young woman said. "It will suffice."

"I see. Then maybe we could try one more."

"That won't be necessary." Chikane smiled at the young man. "This is the first outfit that you've picked out for me. It wouldn't be possible to find anything better today."

'Damn, she really hit the mark with that comment just now...' Hiroshi thought as he felt his heart beating rapidly from the young woman's comment.

"Besides..." Chikane spoke up as she suddenly wrapped her arms around one of the detective's. "If you buy too much for me, then I'll have nothing to be grateful for."

The detective's face went as red a his hair when he felt her breasts pressed against his arm.

"I'll wear this home." Chikane said as she pulled Hiroshi towards the check-out area.

* * *

"Where have you two been?!" Millianna demanded, scowling. "You both just disappeared. I was worried you might have been kidnapped or something!"

"As if I'm someone you can kidnap easily." Chikane remarked.

"Sissy, where did get those clothes?" Noah asked, taking in the older woman's appearance.

"Did you steal them or something?" Gabriella joked.

"No, I didn't, Hiroshi bought them for me." the black woman young woman replied.

"Inaba-san, you did?" Kei asked in surprise.

Beside him, Yuuta had a dark and murderous aura around as he glared at the thief, secretly plotting her death.

"Y-Yeah..." Hiroshi said, blushing slightly.

"Who knew you actually had good taste." the assassin commented to the detective.

"You look really good Chikane-chan." Millianna complimented her foster sister.

"That outfit really suits you." Natsuki remarked.

"Thank you." Chikane said, blushing a bit from the compliments.

"Oh, look at the time." Noah said, looking at the watch that was on her wrist. "We need to get going, we something important to do."

"That's right, so do we." Millianna stated. "Bye, Hiro-kun, it was fun hanging out with all of you."

"Same here." Hiroshi said. "I'll see you later, Chikane."

"Yeah, bye." Chikane said as she left with all of the girls. "I had a lot of fun today, Winslow." she whispered to her cat, smiling happily.

* * *

At The Valentino Family Household

"Onee-san looks really happy." Haruka observed as he watched the happily smiling woman, who was sitting outside in the backyard, hum to herself while she absentmindedly stroked her cat's fur.

"She's been like that even since we left the mall." Natsuki said.

"It's probably because Hiro-kun bought her those clothes." Millianna remarked.

"Oh? So Onee-san is getting closer to Nii-Ni? Even though I warned her not to." Haruka said, smiling innocently with a dark killing intent around him.

"Haruka-san, your killing intent is leaking out!" Natsuki exclaimed.

"You know what, Winslow?" Chikane, completely obvious to the killing intent that was directed at her, said to her cat, smiling widely. "I can't wait to go to the beach!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

**There you go, chapter three. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review after you have read it. Until next chapter.**


End file.
